Boboiboy and fang love story
by Mas'ud suhail
Summary: kisah cinta boboiboy dan Fang yang harus menyelamatkan cinta mereka yang ditangkap oleh Adudu dan Ejojo.mereka harus datang ke tengah pulau pantai pulau rintis (chapter 2 up) Boboiboy x Yaya Fang x Ying.(Discontinue)
1. chapter 1

judul:Fang Anda Boboiboy love story

Disclaimer: **Boboiboy milik animonsta**

Ok guys jadi ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya jadi kalau romancenya kurang menarik maafkan saya karena saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction jadi maklumi lah ya

lets start this story.

pada saat itu Boboiboy sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.tak terasa dia sudah SMA dia berjalan bersama Gopal.Gopal pun bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy kau sudah ada orang yang kau sukai belum"tanya Gopal.

"nampaknya belum,kau sudah ada Gopal"tanya Boboiboy balik.

"sama aku juga belum,tapi mungkin aja kita mendapatkannya nanti"jawab Gopal.

tiba-tiba Fang datang dari belakang dan dia bertanya kepada mereka berdua apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"oi Boboiboy,Gopal,kalian bicara tentang apa"tanya Fang.

"oh kita berdua berbicara tentang ada atau tidak orang yang kita sukai"jawab Boboiboy.

"apa kau punya Fang?"tanya Gopal.

"aku tidak punya"jawab Fang.

mereka pun sampai di sekolah SMA pulau rintis dan mereka memasuki kelas mereka dan disana sudah ada Yaya dan ying, mereka pun menyapa Boboiboy,Fang,dan Gopal.

"hai, Boboiboy,Fang"sapa Yaya dan ying.

"hai"jawab mereka berdua.

"lah Boboiboy dan Fang saja"protes Gopal.

"hehehe..hai juga Gopal"jawab mereka berdua dengan malu.

 **Boboiboy pov.**

'kenapa aku merasakan detakan jantung yang aneh saat melihat Yaya tersenyum dan senyumannya kepada ku beda dengan yang lain,apa aku sakit atau aku lagi mimpi

atau,apakah ini namanya cinta'batin ku.

"eh Boboiboy"panggil Yaya.

"-" tidak direspon oleh ku.

" **Boboiboy"** sedikit teriakan dari Yaya.

"eh apa Yaya"jawabku dengan kaget.

"kau melamunkan apa"tanya Yaya.

"tidak apa-apa"jawabku

 **End Boboiboy pov.**

 **Normal pov.**

kringggggg.

bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan istirahat sudah dimulai.Fang,Ying dan Gopal,mengajak Yaya dan Boboiboy istirahat makan di kantin namun mereka tidak mau dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Yaya ayo istirahat"ajak Ying.

"maaf Ying aku sedang tidak enak makan,jadi maaf ya Ying"jawab Yaya.

"tidak apa-apa"jawab Ying.

"hei Boboiboy ayo istirahat"ajak Gopal.

"aku tidak mau"jawab Boboiboy dengan ngantuk.

"kenapa tidak mau?"tanya Fang.

"aku sudah kenyang Fang"jawab Boboiboy.

Meraka pun pergi ke kantin meninggalkan mereka berdua dan salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"kau tidak istirahat Yaya"tanya Boboiboy.

"tidak,kau juga sama"tanya Yaya balik.

"aku sudah kenyang makan nasi lemak di kedai tok aba"jawab Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy kau mau tidak pulang bersama ku nanti"ajak Yaya.

"eh,tumben kau mau pulang bersamaku,biasanya kau pulang sama Ying"jawab Boboiboy dengan bingung.

"alah sekali aja,lagian rumah kita bersebelahan"kata Yaya dengan sedikit kecewa

"kan ada Fang,dan Gopal,kenapa harus sama aku,kau kangen aku ya"goda Boboiboy.

bluussssh

pipi Yaya langsung merah karena dia baru pertama kali mengajak laki-laki pulang bersamanya.

"kangen konon,eh...aku...ngajak kau...aja"kata Yaya dengan terbata-bata.

"iya,aku mau"kata Boboiboy dengan senang.

di kantin.

"hoi Fang kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan Yaya dan Boboiboy"tanya Ying.

"entah,aku rasa mereka punya hubungan ya"jawab Fang dengan bingung.

"tak mungkin,tadi kita tanya dia tidak punya orang yang dia sukai"jawab Gopal.

'aku rasa aku punya gopal' batin Fang.

"hey Ying kau mau nanti berjalan-jalan di taman bersama"ajak Fang.

pipi Ying langsung merah karena dia baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bersama laki-laki.Ying pun tertunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"eh...aku mau...Fang"jawab Ying dengan malu.

"pas pulang sekolah ya"jawab Fang.

"baiklah"jawab Ying.

"kalian berbicara tentang apa"tanya Gopal.

"eh tidak apa-apa"jawab mereka berdua.

kringgggggg.

mereka pun pergi ke kelas dan belajar di mulai lagi.tak lama kemudian istirahat kedua pun tiba.

kringgggggg

Yaya,dan Ying pergi ke kantin sedangkan Boboiboy,Fang,dan Gopal tidak pergi ke kantin karena mereka bertiga masih kenyang.

pada saat itu Boboiboy memecahkan keheningan.

"eh sepertinya Gopal aku sudah ada orang yang kusukai"kata Boboiboy dengan semangat.

"aku juga sama"Kata Fang juga dengan semangat.

"Halah aku belum punya"kata Gopal dengan kecewa.

lalu Boboiboy,dan Fang berbicara didepan kelas dan mereka bilang yang mereka sukai tanpa sepengetahuan Gopal.

"nah,Fang siapa orang yang kau sukai"tanya Boboiboy

"kita jawab sama-sama"kata Fang.

"kalau aku Yaya"kata Boboiboy dengan sedikit teriakan

"kalau aku Ying"kata Fang dengan sedikit teriakan.

tiba-tiba dua Y ini mendengar mereka berdua dipanggil.

"eh kalian manggil kami"kata Yaya.

"eh..uh...mana ada"kata Boboiboy.

Mereka pun masuk kelas dan mereka berbicara tentang janji mereka.dengan itu Gopal langsung tau siapa yang disukai mereka berdua.

"oh jadi kau Boboiboy suka sama Yaya dan kau Fang suka sama Ying,aku minta pajak jadiannya yaitu makanan"kata Gopal dengan senang.

mereka berempat langsung marah pada Gopal dan.

5 detik kemudian...

Gopal langsung babak belur.

TBC

Ok sampai disitu dulu ceritanya see you in next chapter. silakan review...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Boboiboy milik animonsta**

Ok guys maaf update nya agak telat karena saya hari itu belum ada ide untuk melanjutkannya jadi maaf ya atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih karena masih mau saya melanjutkan ceritanya.

so lets start the story--

kringgggggg...

bel menandakan sudah pulang dan mereka pun menepati janji mereka yaitu Boboiboy dan Yaya pulang bersama,Fang dan Ying menuju ke taman.

beralih ke taman

Fang pov.

aku berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Ying dan jantungku ketika berada dekat dengannya sangat cepat,jadi entah kenapa ini menjadi hari bahagiaku.

aku pun melihat Ying yang sangat lelah jadi aku dan ying duduk di bangku taman.aku melihatnya sangat lelah.

"hmm..Ying kau ada suka sama seseorang tidak"tanyaku.

"sepertinya tidak ada,memang kenapa?"tanya Ying balik.

"tidak apa-apa hanya bertanya"jawabku.

"eh...Fang aku lapar lah"kata Ying.

"kau mau makan apa Ying?"tanyaku.

"ehh...hah di seberang sana ada yang jualan bubur,kau mau membelikannya"kata Ying

"tentu saja aku mau,sebentar ya"kata ku

end of Fang pov.

Fang pun membelikan buburnya,10 menit kemudian Fang pun datang ke tempat Ying berada.disana masih ada Ying dan Fang pun menghampirinya.

"nah Ying aku sudah membelikannya,jadi makanlah"kata Fang dengan gembira.

"terima kasih Fang"kata Ying dengan senyuman.

"sama-sama"kata Fang.

Ying pun makan bubur itu.20 menit kemudian bubur itu habis dan Fang pun mengajak pulang Ying.

"eh..Ying ayo kita pulang,nanti aku kena marah abangku karena terlalu lama."kata Fang.

"yasudah ayo kita pulang."jawab Ying.

mereka pun pulang bersama...

beralih ke boboiboy dan Yaya.

Boboiboy dan Yaya baru pulang sekolah karena mereka selesai piket dan Boboiboy langsung mengajak pulang Yaya.di jalan mereka masih dalam keadaan diam.lalu Boboiboy pun bertanya kepada Yaya.

"Yaya"panggil Boboiboy.

"hmm..ada apa Boboiboy?"tanya Yaya.

"kenapa kau hari ini kau mau pulang bersamaku"tanya Boboiboy.

"karena aku ingin kau,satu hari ini menemani ku kemana saja"jawab Yaya.

"memang kau mau kemana"tanya Boboiboy.

"aku ingin membeli buku pelajaran di kota"jawab Yaya.

"lalu,kenapa kau harus menyuruhku untuk menemanimu,kenapa tidak Ying"kata Boboiboy.

Yaya pun menundukkan kepalanya karena pipinya memerah. Boboiboy pun yang melihat itu langsung menanyakannya.

"hey Yaya,kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu dan pipimu memerah"kata Boboiboy dengan bingung.

"tidak apa-apa kok"jawab Yaya.

"ayolah,tegak lah sedikit kepalamu,nanti cantikmu hilang"goda Boboiboy.

muka Yaya bertambah merah dan dia pun mematung.dengan itu dia tidak melihat jalan.setelah itu pun dia terpeleset dan boboiboy langsung menangkapnya.ketika Yaya membuka mata,di hadapannya Boboiboy juga melihat dia.dan mereka saling pandang beberapa saat.dengan itu Yaya pun langsung diturunkan oleh boboiboy.

"ehh...terima kasih Boboiboy"kata Yaya dengan malu.

"sama-sama,lain kali lihat-lihat kalau jalan,kau juga selalu mengingatkan aku kan"kata Boboiboy.

"baiklah"kata Yaya.

mereka pun sudah sampai di rumah di depan rumah Yaya.

"Boboiboy,nanti setelah ini kita belajar bersama,di kedai tok aba ye"kata Yaya.

"baiklah"kata Boboiboy.

Yaya pov.

aku pun masuk kedalam rumah ku.aku pun langsung mengganti bajuku.setelah itu aku pun minta izin kepada ibuku.

"Mak,aku mau belajar sama Boboiboy ya"kataku.

"baiklah, sepertinya anakku ini senang sekali,kau mau belajar atau mau pacaran ya"goda ibuku.

"ah,mama ini,dah ya aku pergi ya, assalamu'alaikum"salam ku

"walaikum'salam"jawab ibuku.

end of Yaya pov.

Yaya pun keluar dan menuju kedai tok aba.disana sudah ada temannya yaitu Gopal,Fang,dan Ying.

"hai,semua"kata Yaya.

"hai"jawab ketiganya.

"eh..mana Boboiboy"tanya Yaya.

"CIEE...yang nyariin Boboiboy"kata Gopal.

"apaaan sih"kata Yaya yang mukanya memerah.

"bilang aja kau suka Boboiboy"kata Fang.

"yalo,karena kau lagi nyariin dia"kata Ying.

tiba-tiba Boboiboy pun datang.

"hai semua"kata Boboiboy.

"hai, Boboiboy"jawab keempatnya.

"hei Boboiboy,Yaya nyari kau"kata Fang.

"yalo,memangnya ada apa"tanya Ying.

"kami mau belajar bersama"jawab boboiboy.

"oh..aku dan Ying boleh ikut"tanya Fang.

"boleh"kata Yaya.

"lah..aku tidak ditanya"protes Gopal.

"hehehe,kau juga boleh Gopal"kata Boboiboy.

mereka pun kerumah Boboiboy, tiba-tiba Adudu dan Ejojo langsung datang.

"lama,tidak berjumpa Boboiboy"kata Ejojo.

"apa yang kau mau hah"kata Boboiboy.

"tidak ada,kami hanya mau,menculik kalian berdua"kata adudu.

tiba-tiba probe dan robot milik Ejojo menangkap Yaya dan Ying.

"lepaskan,kami berdua"kata Yaya.

"jangan,harap"kata Ejojo

"lepaskan,mereka berdua,kalau tidak.."kata Fang.

"kalau tidak apa"kata Ejojo yang langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke boboiboy,Fang,dan Gopal.

"tembakan apa itu"tanya Gopal.

"inilah dia tembakan laser xxixx"kata Adudu.

"hah"kata mereka bertiga.

"hiyah"kata Ejojo yang langsung menembakkannya.

karena tembakan itu sangat cepat mereka bertiga tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka karena tembakan itu sangat cepat.

"heh..kalau kalian ingin kawanmu selamat, temukanlah kami di pulau yang ada ditengah pantai pulau rintis,ha-ha-ha"kata Ejojo.

mereka bertiga langsung pingsan.

"Yaya"kata Boboiboy.

"Ying"kata Fang.

TBC

bagaimana menurut kalian nanti kubuat endingnya di chapter ketiga jadi tunggulah beberapa saat.tolong reviews nya ya.

see you in next chapter--


End file.
